


seniority

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Based on a voice line, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Domination, F/M, Verbal Humiliation, roughhandling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He leaned in close. Close enough for you to hear every labored breath, and cleared his throat."That's sir to you."In which Soldier 76 gets fed up, and teaches you how to act.





	1. chance encounter

You turned the corner, as quick as you possibly could, and ducked into a building. 

Who knew Ilios could be anything but peaceful? 

You were out, going about your day when you heard gunshots. You weighed the possibilities. A terrorist attack? A murder? A shootout?

You came to the conclusion that it was all three as you saw Reaper. 

Oh god, Reaper. Reaper from Talon. 

Known for their brutality and animosity.

Before you could begin to plead for your life, he was behind you. He was behind you and holding you in his grip and pressing his shotgun against your temple and his cock against your ass 

You were only sure of two things in that moment: the barrel of  
the gun was cold. He was colder. You clenched your eyes shut. 

There was never a more true saying to you than "wrong place, wrong time" in that moment. 

But, just maybe, it was the right place? The right place at an opportune time.

The rest was a blur - footsteps, gunshots, the like. You opened your eyes to see dissipating smoke, and the one and only Soldier 76.

The Soldier 76. Of Overwatch. The world renowned organization. 

You met what you assumed to be his gaze, what with his gear and all, taking him in. Greying hair, a fit figure, large muscular hands holding a larger gun...

You felt his eyes sweeping over you as well. Although it was anything but awkward, you decided to break the silence out of self consciousness. 

"Thanks so much for saving me, Soldier... you're my hero."

He leaned in close. Close enough for you to hear every labored breath, and cleared his throat.

"That's sir to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will turn into smut in later chapters!


	2. making it clear

Ever since you had learned his name, you've been using it nonstop. 

"Hey, Jack!"

He gave you the usual glare from behind his visor, knowing fully well you couldn't see. 

"What did I tell you the first time we met?"

You rolled your eyes as usual, ignoring his question. You knew the answer, but you wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

"Any missions today, Jacky?"

You could swear he said something under his breath, but decided not to pursue it any further. 

"Jack, I'm going on a peanut-butter run for Winston, want anything?"

"You to shut the hell up."

Your eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

The soldier ripped off his mask to look you in the eyes, as he enunciated, "You will treat me with respect. God, how much older am I?" He scoffed, running his fingers through his greying hair. 

"Old enough."

He stepped forward, cornering you against the wall. "What?"

You bit your lip and looked to the side. 

He pressed further, "Why can't you just treat me with some goddamn respect?"

Swallowing heavily, you prepared for another lecture - albeit a much  
more intense one than usual. "I am your senior, let alone a soldier. Do i not command respect?"

Your eyes narrowed at his second mention of seniority.

"You go around here, looking like that, acting like this, and expect no reaction from me?"

He leans in next to your ear, lips tickling, breath hazing, and voice quivering. "This isn't ok."

You had no idea of the feelings he'd been harboring until he kissed you roughly, calloused hands on either side of your face; it all made sense. 

"Jack..." you whispered against his lips. His hand slipped down and tightened around your throat. 

"You will address me as Sir. Do you understand me, little girl?"

You nodded quickly. 

"Perfect," he spat, and like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If he's this intense now, imagine when... nvm.


	3. submitting

"Jack?"

Nothing.

"Soldier? Soldier 76?"

Nothing. He really was being stubborn. You weighed the pros and cons. Pros: Jack's attention. Cons: Loss of your dignity. 

As you stood behind him, tapping his broad shoulders, you decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad to lose your dignity to the older man. 

You licked your lips, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

Yes! 

"I was thinking we should talk about the other day..."

He turned to face you, still idly tinkering with his visor. "Why would we do that?"

"Well, you kissed me, and y'know... other things."

"I'd do it again," he said, not  
missing a beat. 

He must've seen your eyebrows raise. "What? Interested in kissing an old man like me?" he chuckled. 

Yes. Oh god, yes. 

"Yes, Sir."

He tilted his head to the side and grabbed your waist with one hand. "You dirty little thing."

You nodded, smiling. "Please?"

"Look at you... look how desperate. Just for me, huh?"

"Please, Sir."

He chuckled darkly, lifting you up, flush against him. "I can do much better than that, sweetheart."

He pushed you up against the wall, hardening member brushing up against you in your most private parts. Anyone could walk in and see you two like this. It seemed to excite you both. 

He ground against you roughly as he licked a stripe up your neck. You were shaking as he lined kisses up and down. "Please!"

"Please what?" he asked with a distinct thrust of his hips.

"Please, Sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taste of what's to come. (you)


End file.
